


Stars & Kosmo

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cosmic Wolf - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, Outer Space, Post Season 6, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Kosmo and Keith have a relaxing time stargazing.A combo of day 8 and 9 of Keithtober!





	Stars & Kosmo

The ground was cold underneath Keith and Kosmo, dirt frozen from the cold breeze in the planets atmosphere. It was just as freezing as that one time him and his father went to Pennsylvania during the winter. It was the first time he had experienced the cold season, Texas only every having  _ hot  _ and then  _ warm _ , nothing even close to the cold in the other regions of America. It was so foreign to Keith and quite frankly, he hated it. He didn't like the cold at all, only ever yearning for warmth, for that fire that he soon learned to hate.

 

A sigh escaped past Keith’s lips as he leaned his head back, sinking further into Kosmo’s thick fur. The paladin was laying on the ground, using Kosmo as a living pillow. Kosmo’s heat radiated off of him and helped Keith stay warm as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was in this moment, that he knew he made a  _ terrible _ mistake of deciding to wear a crop top jacket. The jacket was thick, sure, but it flowed with every gust of wind and only caused more cold than warmth.

 

The two were surrounded by neatly kept grass, the pieces a light green with a tinge of purple. It was interesting, just how different it was compared to what he was used to back on Earth. The sky was dark above them, filled with stars of all different sizes and brightness’. A bright moon bigger than Earth’s, tinted a tan shade for some odd reason, sat above them. Keith tried for a good minute to figure it out, but in the end he couldn't think of a reason and gave up. 

 

Keith stared at the stars for hours, moving occasionally to cuddle into Kosmo’s fur. The atmosphere was calm with no one else except him and a sleeping Kosmo. It was nice. The crisp air was starting to get too much, him eventually standing as he gently shook his wolf awake. “C’mon, buddy. We’re going inside.”

 

Kosmo blinked before rolling to a stand, looking up at Keith with bright eyes then looking down and yawning. Keith smiled at the wolf, running a hand through the fur on his head and rubbing the bone gently. Kosmo wagged his tail, moving his head up and pushing Keith’s hand out of the way to lick it. Slobber coated his hand and Keith pouted, his lips soon curling into a small smile as he laughed softly. It might of been gross, but something about the happy wolf that depended on him  _ always _ made him happy and laugh, no matter what he was doing.

 

It was nice, having a pet. Keith never thought of having one till him and Krolia found Kosmo. But he immediately bonded to the animal, happy times soon turning more and more frequent. Something as simple as throwing a stick brought Keith joy.

 

“Okay, let’s go inside,” Keith spoke, and just like that Kosmo was running to the black lion. Keith laughed again, purely out of enjoyment, as he picked up his pace to catch up to the wolf. Before he knew it, they were in the black lion and Kosmo was tackling Shiro on the makeshift bed they had made. Thankfully, Shiro was already laying down. So instead of feeling bad about the incident, he smiled more. “Buddy, give him a break,” Keith laughed as he moved over to the two and gently pulled Kosmo away. The wolf whimpered as he sat down and Keith pouted. 

 

“No, no, you're not guilting me. Please don’t,” only another wimper filled the air from Kosmo as Keith sat down on his bed. “You aren’t torturing Shiro,” the paladin chuckled.

 

“Hey, I think his drool helped my arm move better,” Shiro spoke as he rolled the metal shoulder and Keith laughed, making the ex paladin smile. Keith had been so down lately, so  _ stressed _ , so it was really nice seeing him smile. That alone time outside with Kosmo did  _ wonders _ .

 

“Oh my god,” Keith shook his head before looking over at Shiro from across the lion. “You’re a dork.”

 

“The one and only,” Shiro chuckled, causing Keith to roll his eyes in fake annoyance.

 

“Yep.”

 

Keith missed this; the casual talking that didn’t have awkward spaces between, no anger filled glances. It was back to the old laugh and smile when things weren’t serious.

 

_ He loved it. _


End file.
